


Джейн

by hisaribi, OhotnikiNaNechist, Yardi



Series: WTF Ohotniki na Nechist 2018 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Спецквест, драбблы G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhotnikiNaNechist/pseuds/OhotnikiNaNechist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yardi/pseuds/Yardi
Summary: После смерти Джейн многое переменилось для Сары.





	Джейн

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: "Перекрёсток, выбор".

**ПРОПАЛА ДЕВУШКА**

27 февраля 1987 года пропала девушка. В последний раз её видели возле старшей школы Сильвер-Сити.

 **ОСОБЫЕ ПРИМЕТЫ:** Белая, светлые волосы, средний рост, на вид семнадцать лет. Была одета в синюю куртку, красную юбку до колен и сапоги. Зовут Джейн.

Если у вас есть какая-то информация о её местонахождении, просьба сообщить департаменту шерифа округа либо связаться с её родителями.

Телефон. Адрес.

***

Сара судорожно выдохнула и отшатнулась. Её муж, Карл, даже не удержал её, он просто смотрел на тело.

Джейн нашли в лесу возле школы. По словам шерифа, её задрало какое-то дикое животное. Никто не смог объяснить Саре, почему у её девочки съели именно сердце.

Никто даже не попытался узнать, какое именно животное это сделало. Как вообще её девочка, которая до полусмерти боялась темноты и леса, всегда ходила только по освещённым и людным местам, оказалась там. И почему одноклассники Джейн выглядели напуганными и виноватыми во время похорон.

***

Кто бы знал, что пожарный топор окажется куда более смертоносным оружием, чем ружьё с серебряными пулями.

Сара выдохнула и ударила ещё раз. Существо, чем-то напоминавшее помесь собаки и человека, хлюпнуло и больше не подавало никаких признаков жизни. Его кости деформировались, тело становилось человеческим, вытянутая морда сменилась знакомым лицом учителя старшей школы.

Джейн была первой погибшей. После неё таким же образом были убиты ещё шестеро подростков. Лукас, Кира, Робби, Шон, Роза, Лиззи. Их тела находили в лесу за школой, и даже постоянное присутствие сотрудников департамента шерифа не спасло их от такой участи. Несколько месяцев никто ничего не мог или не хотел сделать.

В паре метров от Сары и убитого оборотня на земле дрожала Нэнси, подруга Джейн, которая пришла к Саре и заговорила. Потребовалось семь трупов, чтобы хоть кто-то из подростков начал искать помощь.

Нэнси побоялась идти в полицию, зато она обратилась к Саре, которая уже несколько месяцев искала ответы. И теперь тот, кто виноват в смерти её девочки, мёртв, и больше ни один подросток в Сильвер-Сити не пострадает.

Пустоту от потери Джейн это не заполнило.

***

Они уничтожили тело учителя. Посолили и сожгли, затем закопали в лесу. Сара высадила Нэнси возле её дома и тоже собиралась поехать домой, но вместо этого что-то заставило её выехать на шоссе. И ехать в ночи.

Она сделала то, что сделала, чтобы отомстить за свою дочь. Чтобы защитить детей. И теперь она просто не знала, что ей делать дальше. Как с этим жить.

У них с Карлом была одна лишь Джейн. Они жили ради неё. Возможно, Карла могла отвлечь его работа. Более того, Сара не удивилась бы, если бы у него оказалась любовница. Но какая теперь разница.

Она остановилась возле бара, которого на этом шоссе никогда не было. Старого, разваливающегося здания. Вывеска определённо держалась на честном слове.

Возле входа сидел кто-то. Сара не могла точно определить пол, возраст или расу этого существа. Словно оно было одновременно всем и ничем.

– Твоя дочь за дверью, – сказало оно словно бы у неё в голове. Голос постоянно менялся, не являясь ни женским, ни мужским, ни молодым, ни старым.

Сара не двинулась. Она облизнула губы и посмотрела на свои окровавленные руки. Существо тоже не двигалось.

– Я смогу остаться с ней?

Существо наклонило голову и улыбнулось, демонстрируя острые зубы.

– Она стала частью этого места не по своей воле. Невинная душа, погибшая жестокой смертью именно тогда, когда она нужна была здесь. Ты можешь рассказать ей свою историю, оставить охоту на оборотня здесь, вернуться домой к мужу и начать с чистого листа. Забыть обо всех этих ужасах. Или же рассказать и продолжить охотиться на этих тварей, спасать людей.

– Я хочу остаться с ней, – Сара никогда не умела отпускать людей, тем более близких.

– Когда-то она сможет уйти. А ты останешься здесь до скончания времён.

Существо, кажется, очутилось совсем рядом. Неотрывно смотрело чёрными глазами. Сара выдохнула, облизнула губы и кивнула.

– Я не хочу оставлять её здесь одну, хочу быть с ней столько, сколько удастся.

Свет от вывески с названием бара, «Перепутье», пропал, оставив Сару в кромешной тьме. Существо перед ней потеряло любую форму. Оно обволокло её саму и исчезло.

Сара стояла напротив старой барной стойки. Всё в баре говорило об упадке, разрухе. На барной стойке стояла печатная машинка. Спиной к Саре сидел молодой человек, его пальцы порхали по клавишам. За стойкой рядом с ним стояла Джейн, она о чём-то с ним говорила и радостно смеялась.

Живая Джейн.

Сара судорожно выдохнула, и этот звук привлёк их внимание. Джейн удивлённо открыла рот. Парень рядом с ней только передёрнул плечами и вернулся к пишущей машинке.

***

Бар «Перепутье». Очевидное, но правдивое название. Сара быстро узнала, что Джейн даже не помнит своей смерти или жизни до неё, только работу в этом самом баре. Да и сама Сара постепенно начала забывать, что было до этого. Возможно, сказывались года, десятилетия, которые они провели здесь.

Уилл помнил. Он записал её историю. Он записывал истории всех, кто так или иначе попадал сюда.

И это постепенно стало рутиной. Техника, на которой Уилл делал свои записи, менялась в соответствии с техническим прогрессом. Запасы еды пополнялись сами собой. Внутри бар менялся, становясь таким, каким они хотели его видеть.

Иногда Сара замечала, что ноги Джейн не совсем касались пола, словно она была призраком. И это болезненно напоминало о том, что в какой-то момент она решит выйти наружу и никогда не возвращаться. Оставить Сару и Уилла.

Но пока они могли вот так существовать, Сару всё устраивало. И даже если Джейн решит, что она хочет покоя, Сара примет это и продолжит идти по выбранному пути.


End file.
